Made Of Legends
by Weapon R
Summary: PLEASE R/R!!!! Twenty one years have passed since Sephiroth died. Now a Mako explosion of the last working reactor has cut open the Lifestream and brought back old enemies. All who want to revive a Jenova who can controll the Lifestream. Ch5 soon to come.
1. Allied Enemies

Tifa awoke with a start sweat covering her body. Looking next to her, an empty space lay where Cloud should have lain. She put a hand to her head and rubbed her temples. In her mind, he dream of Neblhiem erupting into green fire sheered her mind. She had watched it occurred. Her and everyone else, minus Cloud and Barret had been on the Highwind.  
  
Cloud and Barret had gone into the reactor to try and stop the explosion, but it had done no good. Luckily they had left in due time to get clear. The look in Cloud's eyes when that reactor let loose…  
  
She shuddered and got out of bed, her nightshirt swaying in the cool breeze from the beach. Villa Le Cloud was there home since the explosion. Cloud made money, teaching SOLDIERS to fight, though none were as good as he was. Cloud was the last of Mako induced SOLDIERS… All others, had not survived their insanity trips…  
  
She walked to the door, which lay open, and saw a glare from the T.V. in he living room. He sat there, his glowing blue eyes watching the screen as he flipped through the channels. She smiled, and started slowly forward. His long blond hair still spiked in the front and came down the sides of his head, and even though he was starting to gray, he only looked even more distinguish.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
He glanced at her, smiled and nodded. "I dreamed of…"  
  
"Neblhiem?" She ventured grinning maliciously. Cloud grinned and her heart fluttered. She loved him so much. Moving to set next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder and they silently watched an old television show that one could only see in the unknown hours of night.  
  
"Ben started into his second level of limit breaks yesterday," Cloud said breaking the silence. "Surprised me and caught me off guard when he just broke out with a summoned dragon looking blade."  
  
"Already…" Tifa replied with a surprised tone. "He's as strong as you were when we were hunting Sephiroth. Do you think the Mako had anything to do with that?"  
  
"Maybe," Cloud answered. "He's the first child to be born of a Mako father." He glanced down at Tifa's body. "And such a good looking mother."  
  
Tifa elbowed Cloud in his stone side, and he made a mock sound of pain. Kissing her neck, Cloud began to hold her closer, when his head jerked to the front door.  
  
"What is it?" She asked looking around. "What's wrong?"  
  
He said nothing, as he rose silently and moved to where his Ultima blade lay above a mantle. The blade glowed white as he held it tight and moved to the door. Opening it slowly, he emerged into the darkness, turning on his front porch light.  
  
Before him stood four figures all four looked familiar somehow but he could have sworn he had never seen them before. Tifa came in from behind him and made a gasp as their glowing eyes turned on him. "Zack," She whispered and Cloud's eyes narrowed as he recognized him to.  
  
"Cloud," Zack whispered walking closer, his pointy black hair bouncing up and down. "Jehova calls for you."  
  
Cloud loosened his stance and Tifa stepped back, knowing Cloud was ready to fight. "Zack," Cloud began in his whispery voice. "I know not why you are here, but if you are going to try what I think you are going to try then you better leave."  
  
Zack shook his head no and smiled. He looked exactly the same age of his death. The other figures approached, all wearing black robes, hoods hiding their faces. "Jehova!" They all whispered in union.  
  
"These are, or were Sephiroth's followers. The ones he slaughtered. They now follow Jehova, and since she lives in you alone, they follow you." Cloud didn't even hesitate as he dashed forward. It had been a while for him to stretch out like this, but Tifa knew it would not hinder him.  
  
Zack jumped backwards drawing a black looking Buster Sword. The other figures drew spears and dashed forward. They slashed at him, but Cloud defended easily.  
  
Tifa was prepared to join in herself, but Cloud fought better alone, and she would only slow him down. He was that good. One of the spears cut into two pieces followed by a piercing scream as the figure was cut in two, falling into a pile of black sand.  
  
A hand laid itself on her shoulder, and Tifa turned to see Ben standing there. A combination of both her and Cloud, Ben stood taller than his father, with spiky long brown hair. Brown eyes glowed as he watched what was going on. At his side, he held his slender blade that he seemed very adept at using. He was eighteen years old, and chiseled from the same stone his father was.  
  
He started forward, and Tifa held a hand out to stop him. Ben brushed her off and charged the closest cloaked figure. It struck out toward him and Ben dodged easily. He came up underneath, and slid the long katana into the figure sending it screaming into a pile of dust.  
  
Another wale opened up as a blur of whitish blue hit another figure, freezing him where he stood. Cloud turned toward Zack who stood smiling at him. "Who is this?" He asked glancing toward Ben. "You have grown up quite a bit, to have your own son, Cloud."  
  
"Who is he?" Ben asked. "What's he want, Dad?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Cloud replied to Ben. "He claims to be an old dead friend, but…"  
  
"I was no friend of yours!" Zack snapped. "I helped you, and you let me die with your damn motion sickness!"  
  
Zack snapped his fingers, and the three black piles of sand sped toward Ben. Ben tried to dash away, but the sand spread out, and circled him. It jumped toward him, covering his boots, and going up his black pants.  
  
Zack smiled evilly as he walked next to Cloud's side. "One word and he is dead…" Zack whispered. "But if you come with me, I will set him free."  
  
"How can I be assured of this?" Cloud asked eyeing Zack.  
  
Zack laughed softly. "Because, the sand must cover you to transport you with us. And Ben seems strong enough to handle his own. So what's it going to be?"  
  
"Don't Da…" Ben tried to holler out, but the sand covered his mouth, cutting off his voice.  
  
Cloud frowned and nodded. Zack smiled and the sand dropped from Ben and covered Cloud in a blur of speed. A sound of metal hitting stone sounded, as the Ultima fell from Clouds black hands. Ben charged Zack, his blade raised to kill. "DRAGON SWIPE!" Ben roared as his katana changed from metal to a version of a dragon, cutting the air and sending a curved bar of energy toward Zack.  
  
Zack snapped his fingers, and they fell into the ground, disappearing from sight.  
  
Ben stopped running, and fell to his knees, at the spot his father had once stood. Tifa approached from behind, putting a hand on her son's bare tan shoulder.  
  
"Get a hold of Barret." Ben whispered. "Tell him of this, and I will get a hold of Vincent." Tifa nodded, and started off to call Barret. 


	2. Rising Angels

Sephiroth lay panting on the ground, he body burning in pain. He wore only his black pants and boots. His coat lay somewhere close, but where was his Masamune? Where was he?  
  
…Sephiroth…  
  
Fighting the pain raging though his body, Sephiroth pushed himself to one knee, his white hair falling down around his shoulders like silk. "Who is there?" He demanded balling his hands into fist. "Show yourself?"  
  
He was in a Mako reactor… The one that had once housed his mother… Where was that? He couldn't remember anymore. "Where are you?" Sephiroth managed again. A figure walked into the doorway at the far left. It was him! The Masamune shone brightly in the light from the Mako. An expression of intense power shone on his double's face. The double walked past him, up to the shell that covered his mother's container.  
  
…Sephiroth…  
  
A blond boy ran in… Cloud! He remembered Cloud! He remembered this! Cloud started forward and everything went black. He lay in the city of the ancients now. Next to him, a girl in pink kneeled praying. The Ancient! But I…  
  
A blur of black and silver passed from above, and Sephiroth saw his double come out of nowhere, Masamune drawn, ready to cut into the flesh of the Ancient. Sephiroth reached out, trying to push the Ancient out of the way. Pain coursed through his veins and he found he could not move. Then Aeris… Yes… Aeris was her name. She looked into his eyes and saw him there!  
  
…Sephiroth…  
  
All was black again and he lay on a beach this time. The ocean raced onto his feet and receded. A crab slowly passed him, its eyes never left him as it took safety in the ocean. Sephiroth sat up, and put is hand on his head. "Where am I?" He muttered looking around again.  
  
"Wutai, or close to it anyway." A whispery voice answered and Sephiroth turned his head. Before him stood a tall narrow man with long black hair, wearing black and red clothes. One of his hands glinted in the bright sun, as if made of metal. With a second look, Sephiroth saw his hand was a huge claw.  
  
"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked getting to his knees, and putting one hand on the ground.  
  
The man smiled, and even it looked hard as stone. "My name is Vincent. I was a good friend of your mothers."  
  
"Jehova?" Sephiroth asked shooting him a look.  
  
Vincent turned, a sad glint coming to his red eyes. "No… Your real mother, Lucrecia."  
  
Vincent held his good hand out to Sephiroth and he took it, surprised at the strength that pulled him to his feet. Vincent reached to his side and Sephiroth now saw that his sword was sheathed at Vincent's side. Vincent handed the sheath to Sephiroth, followed by a bundled of clothing.  
  
Sephiroth buckled the sheath to his side, and shook out the bundle revealing his coat. He ran his arms through it, and sighed at the comfort it provided. He opened his eyes and looked to Vincent again, who just stood there watching him with no apparent interest. "Thank you."  
  
Vincent nodded and turned. He motioned for Sephiroth to follow him and Sephiroth caught up. "I brought you out of the Life Stream, Sephiroth. You and I have business to attend to."  
  
"And how did you do such a thing?" Sephiroth asked raising a silver eyebrow.  
  
Vincent's tone stayed the same. "I have a connection in the Life Stream." Sephiroth asked no more questions, knowing that the other man would tell him everything when it was time. He owed this man to listen, but that didn't mean he would follow.  
  
They traveled quickly, going into the mountains and crossing a wooden bridge. Soon, they came to plains again and to an orient looking town. Sephiroth had help Shinra take this town once…  
  
"What of Shinra?" Sephiroth asked, feeling an urge to break the silence.  
  
"It still exists. A man named Reeves runs it, and has found alternative sources of power such as solar power. Cold Fusion is also within their reach. But the corporation is much more environment friendly."  
  
Sephiroth did not know why, but he felt as if four somethings far away had just received good news. What is going on, he asked himself silently. Are those the Weapons?  
  
They traveled fast, Vincent setting a pace that had been grueling for most people, but Sephiroth was not most people. Soon, Wutai came into view, and Sephiroth remembered not coming back here since the war Shinra lead against it. They entered the city, the thriving people paying no attention to them.  
  
"It has changed…" Sephiroth commented as a Wutai villager passed by.  
  
Vincent simply nodded and lead Sephiroth from the street into the inn, where a huge stature stared menacing at him. In one table on the far right, two figures sat having a drink, or looking as if they were trying to out drink each other. One was a Wutai citizen with black hair, and a throwing star looking weapon at her side. The other wore pilot clothing, with a long spear leaning against his chair.  
  
Vincent led Sephiroth over to the table and he sat down. The two others simply stared at Sephiroth like wings were sprouting out… Or as if he once had…  
  
"I hadn't believe it was possible," the girl muttered… Yuffie…  
  
The man regained composer quicker, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up. "Shit, is all I have to say…" Cid…  
  
Vincent nodded and waved at a waitress for two drinks. She quickly brought them over, giving the men second looks. Vincent took one drink then turned toward Sephiroth. "Let me explain what you are doing back here. And it isn't simple so listen hard." Sephiroth only nodded. "The Lifestream has been in constant pain these last few years and I only recently discovered why…"  
  
"How long have I been gone," Sephiroth interrupted. "How many years?"  
  
Cid leaned closer and whispered, "You've been cold for twenty one fucking years buddy."  
  
Vincent nodded and continued. "In that time, many things have happened. Shinra, now under Reeves as I told you, is protecting the world and trying to heal the damage it has made. All members of SOLDIER are now based on basic strength and not any more on Jenova Cells."  
  
"How about the members of your team?" Sephiroth asked. "The ones who set me free of Jehova…"  
  
"Red is elder at Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie here is soon to be leader of the Wutai Empire," Vincent answered nodding to the long black haired girl. "Cid still has the Highwind, and is an executive at Shinra. Barret has fixed up Coal town, and the desert around Gold Saucer has been replenished with fertile land."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and raised a hand to his temple. "What of the one Soldier…" Cloud… "Cloud?"  
  
"Cloud and Tifa are married…" Vincent began. "He is the only one who does not know of your coming back, that we know of."  
  
Sephiroth took a drink and sighed. "I screwed up… I know I did… From the moment I found Jehova, I went nuts. Her voice filled my mind and I could not get rid of it! What of Neblhiem?"  
  
"It no longer exist…" Yuffie chimed in. "The Mako reactor next to it broke down. An explosion occurred and tore the city apart. Luckily, most of the village had been evacuated already, after Shinra let out of what it knew of Coal town and Kalm."  
  
"To which brings us to our problem…" Vincent added. "You are back because the Lifestream has been cut open. You were spit out intact, minus the insanity. Not many others were like you so any others that were spit out survived. A few who were like you came out whole and…"  
  
"And what?" Sephiroth asked. "Who was like me and what happened?"  
  
"We believe Zack, and a few others like him have come for Cloud. It seems that Jehova still lives in his cells and wills them through him. They took him from his villa home and have are trying to turn him into the next one like you were…"  
  
Cid leaned forward. "And he beat you twenty one years back. He was stronger than you then, and has only been getting stronger these twenty-one years. Not even one of the Weapons you are buddies with could stand toe to toe with him."  
  
"So how did these others take him?" Sephiroth asked eyeing Cid.  
  
"They threatened to kill his son." Yuffie answered. "Do you know anything of what we are telling you about?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head no. He did not even remember what happened most of the time he was crazy, much less dead. "How did you know I would be back?"  
  
"I figured since Zack had come back, that you would as well." Vincent replied. "I would not be surprised if Aeris walked in right now." Sephiroth made a grimace at the name. "I merely listened for any changes in the Lifestream, and your coming was very loud. I almost thought the Weapons would awaken with the noise."  
  
"So what do we do next?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"We hop in the Highwind, then go pick up Barret, Tifa, and her son. Then we go to Shinra headquarters and plan our next move." Cid answered flicking his cigarette into an ashtray in the center of the able. "Shit! That was my last cigarette!" 


	3. Site B

Sephiroth did not even raise an eyebrow as he boarded the Highwind. He thought he saw Cid slunk when he made no noise of awe when the Highwind came into view. How could Cid expect him to be in awe? True it was a beautiful air ship, but he had once lead the Weapons and they were built by masters that once ruled this world to protect the Earth.  
  
"We will be going to Coasta De Soul first there we will have to pick up the others." Vincent explained leading him to the cock pick. Men and women in Shinra uniforms ran everywhere doing various jobs. Many stopped to gawk at him, but Sephiroth paid no attention.  
  
"Why haven't you gone by Neblhiem and try to heal the cut?" Sephiroth asked glancing out the front window. Engines somewhere were warming up, and he could feel the lift to a small degree. Other than that, the Highwind rode smoothly up into the air.  
  
"We have tried." A new voice said and Sephiroth turned to see Reeve staring at him blankly. "But it has changed as you will see in about half an hour as we pass over the site. It isn't what you could ever expect." Reeve explained as he ran a hand through his graying black hair. "It's harder to get into than your HQ."  
  
Sephiroth said nothing.  
  
A small forward thrust started and Sephiroth could feel the Highwind starting forward. "SHIT!" Cid's voice roared at a man Sephiroth thought to be a mechanic. "DO YOU FEEL THAT PULL! IT SHOULDN'T PULL SO MUCH!"  
  
The Highwind moved quickly over the ocean, leaving Wutai far behind, and causing a blacken land to speed closer. "We call it Site B," Reeve told Sephiroth as they watched out the front viewer. "Your crater, or what was left of it, was Site A."  
  
"What happened to the Weapons after they were destroyed?" Sephiroth interrupted. "Why have they not risen to seal this cut?"  
  
Reeve nodded his head. "We believed them destroyed. But all trace of them vanished into the planet. Our researchers believed that they are mending."  
  
"That is why I feel them still…" Sephiroth whispered to himself. "Why do these Jenova rejects want Cloud? Why not me again?"  
  
Reeve motioned for him to look at a monitor on the wall. Pushing a few buttons, a figure of Cloud appeared wearing his SOLDIER uniform. "This is Cloud as you remember him. His Mako count was the closest to yours that we have ever seen. He was able to best you at the age of seventeen. Now, he is thirty-eight." Reeve touched the button and Cloud grew an inch taller, with longer hair that was slowly beginning to gray. They eyes glowed even more furious though. "He has had twenty one years of reforming the planet, not to mention that he is the trainer of the new SOLDIER. He has been classified as the most dangerous man of all time. Even higher than you, but he is on our side. So if they followed you, Cloud could easily put you down. Another reason is that since you died, the Jenova cells died in you as well. Your rebirth did not bring them back. He is the last man alive to have actual Jenova cells in him. The only one to survive the insanity."  
  
"How about his son?" Sephiroth asked looking at the older Cloud. "Doesn't he have these Cells?"  
  
"Engraved genetically, but not the actual cells." Reeve answered.  
  
"Reeve!" Cid called out from behind them. "Site B is approaching!"  
  
Sephiroth turned, his eyes going to the black land that lay before him. Shadows seem to move in the darkness, but nothing seemed alive. No one said anything as the burned cinder of Niblehiem passed in the distance.  
  
A black film seemed to extend from the town going out several miles in all directions and engulfing the mountain that had once housed the Mako reactor.  
  
"The black filmy shield keeps us from getting into the reactor or the town, and I don't need to tell you that there are a lot of secrets there." Reeve whispered to Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded, as the Highwind flew on.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stared out into the ocean, the Ultima Sword strapped to his back, over his black shirt. His spiky longer brown hair moved slightly in the wind, and causing his black baggy pants sway slightly. Water just reached his black boots.  
  
"Ben?" A voice asked and he turned to see a slender girl with long red hair, wearing a red shirt, and blue jeans. A long staff was strapped to her back. "Have they come yet?"  
  
He smiled slightly at his best friend. "Not yet, Rain. I just came out to gather my thoughts."  
  
"Red just arrived," She announced standing next to him. "He is with your mother in your home. Barret is there too."  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow at that. Barret, in his opinion, was quite a character. "I should start up then…" Ben knew Rain was waiting for an invitation because she was too polite to come in though they had been friend since she was born a year after him. "Would you like to come meet everyone that my parents knew?"  
  
Rain almost toppled him over, as she leapt onto him giving him a big hug and squealing. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him at a full run to where his home was.  
  
When they reached his house, he opened the door for her, and she entered first. Entering second, he reached for his sword as soon as he saw the first figure. Ben drew and lunged at Sephiroth, sending them tumbling and falling into the living room. Ben had of course never met the guy till now, but everyone knew his face.  
  
A big hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off, and a man in a red cape separated them. Barret was holding him back as he struggled forward. "WHERE IS MY DAD?" Ben demanded as he tried to surge toward Sephiroth, who stood up smoothly, dusting himself off.  
  
"He doesn't have him," Vincent said coming eye to eye with Ben. "Sephiroth is going to help us get him back though."  
  
"He has your speed, Vincent." Sephiroth growled. "You guys have all been training him."  
  
"You could say he has a lot of uncles…" Barret answered relaxing his grip. "I about shot you up the first glimpse of you that I got. Your lucky that Reeve called ahead for me to meet you guys here."  
  
Tifa came up and grabbed Ben's arm. Barret let go, and Ben was lead to the table and sat down next to Rain her eyes wide open. Tifa sat down next to Ben, and everyone else also took a seat, except Sephiroth who stood against the far wall. Finally taking his eyes of Sephiroth, Ben glanced at Red sitting across from him.  
  
"Your Father is alive," Red announced in his husky voice. "I used my Grandfather's machine and I could feel your father though it."  
  
"How?" Tifa asked, tears filling her eyes at the news.  
  
Red laughed just a little. "Cloud is no normal man. He is very important to the Lifestream. Jenova has some how corrupted a part of the stream and was able to access the last working Mako reactor to brake out. But she needs her cells to grow a body she can inhabit."  
  
"So how do we get him back?" Barret asked. "We just can't walk up and ask for him! We all saw what happened then."  
  
"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
Reeve turned his gaze toward Sephiroth and replied, "We sent in a troop of men and some other new machines since your rebirth, and warriors appeared out of nowhere and fought them. They took hits, were cut apart, and shot down, yet they continued on. Not even our most Material could bring them down. And the men they took seemed to have their life force sucked out."  
  
"Am I like that?" Sephiroth asked. "I don't feel as if I'm immortal any longer."  
  
Red shook hi head no. "I don't believe so, but you are a much different man than many others. I believe we will need you."  
  
"Why should we trust him?" Ben asked giving Sephiroth a dirty look. "How do we know he won't go wild on us again?"  
  
"Because he would not have followed me from the start." Vincent answered. "It wasn't him that did all those things Ben. It was him, with Jenova eating away his brain. He can't be blamed for everything he did. Before Jenova claimed him, he was a great man. And can be once again?" Vincent shot Sephiroth a look that meant for him to pay attention to it closely.  
  
"So what do we have to do to get the spiky asshole back?" Barret asked slapping the table. "We have to take some coarse of action."  
  
"What about the Junon Cannon?" Reeve asked Red. "It took down Sephiroth's shield when he was in the crater, and that was twenty years ago. We could hook it back to Midgar to fire off our cold fusion reactors. It might take down the shield."  
  
Red shook his head. "This shield is made of the Lifestream. We cannot attack it or otherwise we might damage the planet permanently."  
  
"So there is nothing you believe you can do right now?" Tifa asked. No tears showed in her eyes, but Ben noticed just the same that she was afraid. She had lived for him and Cloud, and now that Cloud was gone, she probably felt like part of her was too.  
  
"Can we go through the Lifestream?" Ben asked and everyone in the room stared at him, their mouths hanging open.  
  
"We could, but it would be impossible to navigate." Red answered finally. "When Tifa went down there, to get Cloud, the Lifestream formed his mind for her. The Lifestream could only be focused by the ancients, and no more ancients live."  
  
"If I was spit out, and many others were spit out…" Sephiroth began. "Would Aeris probably come back as well? I mean she wouldn't have Jenova cells, but Jenova was an Ancient. And Aeris was an ancient...  
  
"So Aeris may be back somewhere as well…" Vincent finished. 


	4. Wary Souls

Aeris awoke though she wasn't sure where she was. She sat up, and realized she was lying nude under a blanket. Shaking her head, she rubbed a hand though her long auburn hair. "Where am I," She muttered blinking. Looking around, she saw that she was in a plain wooden room. A chair sat close by with a change of fresh clothing on it.  
  
Reaching modestly out for the change of clothing, Aeris grabbed them, and changed under the blankets she lay in. She then sat up and looked herself in the mirror seeing a young teenager wearing blue jeans and white t-shirt. She walked to the door and pulled it open peering outside.  
  
"Hello…" She called out, hoping to find Cloud rush toward her with that warm smile he gave her sometimes. No one came. "Where is everyone?" She muttered walking into the hallway. "Hello!"  
  
"Hello," A voice replied and Aeris turned to see an older man standing before her. "Did not expect you to wake up so soon. Thought you were out like a stone!"  
  
She smiled and replied, "Thank you for helping me, but I'm not sure of where I am. Could you please tell me?"  
  
"Just my small little cottage in the middle of nowhere. The closest place that you could go from here would be the old reactor place that big bird once nested, and thrives with all its young." He replied with a grin. "They are friends of mine, he is."  
  
Aeris nodded and glanced out a window and saw the green plains of which he spoke lay between her and her fastest form of transportation. "Do you by any chance know a man named, Cloud Strife?" She asked hoping for the best.  
  
The man grinned even bigger. "Of course. The whole world knows the man who killed Sephiroth!"  
  
"Killed?" Aeris asked feeling her knees grow week. "How long ago was that?" She asked peering forward. "How long has Sephiroth been killed?"  
  
The old man scratched his chin. "Well… I say about twenty years. A little more or less…"  
  
"And what of Cloud now?" She asked. "What does he do now?" TWENTY YEARS!!!  
  
She could almost feel the blood drain from her face as the man spoke. "Oh! He is  
  
married to that Tifa girl. They had a beautiful ceremony, paid by Shinra, and I believe he trains the new SOLDIERS over in Coasta De Soul, or somewhere where there is beach. Never been there myself…"  
  
He said nothing more, or if he did. She could not hear him as everything went black again and she fell to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
He heard them far away before they even came into sight. Cloud did nothing though, because that was all he could do. His simply sat in a bed that was located in what he thought to be his old room. The town should have been destroyed, but for some reason, it wasn't.  
  
"Are you ready to give into us Cloud? Join us perhaps?" Zack's voice called out to him through the bars that were his door. "Be something that Sephiroth could never dream of?"  
  
Cloud glanced over at the form of the teenage Zack and said nothing. He had already tried to escape, but the walls would not break, and the guards that he felt watching him, would not show themselves. For now, he was trapped.  
  
Zack passed through the bars and looked around the room. "Cozy," he muttered and came closer to Cloud. "You have the potential to be stronger than any of the ancients. Jenova has shown us away to make you so."  
  
"And what shall I give up for this power?" Cloud asked staring strait ahead, and not toward Zack. Just, a little closer…  
  
"It always comes to that…" Zack mocked him in a sobbing voice. "You, you you you! I died because of you! I gave up life for you! And what will you give? Nothing! Fine… If you will not join us, we will force you to join us. All the Huge Materia will be in our hands soon enough."  
  
Cloud jumped for Zack, faster than a blur. He caught the black shadow in his hands, and forced him against the wall. Zack simply began laughing and fell though the wall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ben?" A voice called out and he turned to find Vincent standing before him, his cape fluttering in the wind on the beach. Vincent walked to stand next to him, and neither two said anything. They simply stared out at the ocean.  
  
"Why was my mother a bit hesitant about Aeris?" Ben finally asked. "If they were such great friends, why would she not be happy with her being back?"  
  
Vincent sighed. "When we made that venture, your mother was just in love with your father as she is now. Well… more so now. But back then, Aeris wanted your dad as well."  
  
Ben turned his head to look at Vincent, but Vincent just stared out into the ocean. "Had she not died, I'm still not sure who he would have chosen. Your mother knows Cloud loves her more than everything, but she is worried about how Aeris will take it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ben asked.  
  
"Sephiroth awoke with memory of just dying. He is still mixed up on what happened to him." Vincent put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "He is not responsible for this. These events were put in motion, long time ago."  
  
Ben nodded and touched the Ultima sword that now lay at his waist. "I shall get father back soon. They can't brake him. Nothing can."  
  
Vincent nodded and motioned for Ben to follow him. "Come on," he said. "Let's catch the ship to Junon. Reeve already left to take Barret and Red to Cosmo canyon." 


End file.
